


The newest addition to the family

by kjs_s



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Adoption, Domestic Fluff, Pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-02 10:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11507889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjs_s/pseuds/kjs_s
Summary: LeFou and Stanley decide to adopt a pet





	The newest addition to the family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Both Stanley and LeFou were happy with their lives. They were together for almost a year and they had decided to start living in the same apartment two months ago. However, both of them were feeling that their home was empty when the other wasn’t around.

They never had any discussions about it but they both had considered getting a pet. Both men had expressed their love for animals and they were always staring at the dogs at the shelter down the street.

‘’Darling, I was thinking about something important.  I know we never talked about it though I feel like the house might need something more. Do you remember when I told you that I sometimes get a little lonely when you are working during the day? Well, I had been envisioning what would be like to have another member to our little family. You see I can’t help myself when I walk in front of the shelter to want to adopt all of those cute dogs that are staring at me.’’ Stanley imitated the way the puppies would pleadingly look at him every time he passes by.

‘’I totally agree with you sweetheart. I notice the stares when we pass and I have thought of adopting one as well.’’ His heart flustered hearing Stanley’s adorable squeal when he realized one of his dreams would possibly come true.

‘’We can go by on Saturday morning since we will both have free time. However, before we adopt a dog we have to make sure we would buy everything we need and we will promise to be responsible for the newest addition to the family.’’ LeFou tried to remind Stanley that having a pet can be a lot of work that requires responsibility.

‘’I promise that I would be the best father to our sweet and cute dog. I will take it for walks every morning and be as affectionate as I can be to it. We will be best friends.’’ He was practically jumping up and down the living room. He was picturing a dog running around and the both of them playing with it; he wanted something like that since he was a kid but never had the chance.

 

On Saturday morning the couple made their way to the shelter in order to choose which dog would be coming home with them.  They had prepared a lot of questions to ask after having made an original estimation about which breed would be more compatible with their personalities and their living environment.

‘’Hello, we are interested in adopting a pet. We haven’t actually thought about which breed we want but we would like to talk to someone about what the best option for us is.’’ LeFou addressed the girl in the front counter while Stanley was smiling and making silly faces to the dogs in the cages.

‘’Of course, feel free to have a look around and I will have the specialist come find you so he will help you make a decision.’’

All the dogs started barking and wiggling their tails when the two of them walked in front of them. They were so excited to see humans walking that they did everything in their power to gain their attention.  However, that made both Stanley and LeFou feel sad and their smiles faded quickly.

‘’I don’t think I can do that, love. Look at all those eyes staring at us with hope. How can I only pick one of them to come home with us knowing I will be leaving the rest of them behind?’’ Stanley was about to cry and he held his boyfriend’s hands in his to seek some comfort.

‘’I know it’s hard, I don’t like it either. But think that one of them will be lucky enough to find a family today.’’ That moment the adoption specialist entered the room.

‘’Hello, nice to meet you. I’m Nick and I am here to help you decide which one of these lovely dogs would come home with you. I was informed you had some questions before deciding.’’ He then noticed Stanley’s face. ‘’Are you feeling alright, sir?’’

‘’I am fine, thank you. It’s just that I wasn’t expecting it to be such a tough decision. Seeing all of those dogs pleading me to take them home with me is a little overwhelming.’’ He squished LeFou’s hand so hard he could easily bruise him.

‘’I understand that and that’s why I’m here. I will help the two of you find the perfect dog.’’ The three of them talked a little about what breed would be ideal to match their personalities and their home.

After a while, they made a decision to adopt a French bulldog that would be the best for them.  Nick seeing how much love these two have to offer and how they could take care of the dog they would choose offered them another suggestion.

‘’Most of the times I recommend people to take a look at our dogs with special needs. The two of you look like people who would take the proper care of one of those dogs so if you don’t have any objections I would like you to meet Eden.’’

Eden was a very energetic, black, small, blind French bulldog. She was very friendly and moved closer to Stanley the minute he approached her.

‘’I love her, I can see she sensed we are here to take her home with us.’’ Stanley beamed with glee.

‘’Or she just loves the smell of your perfume. But either way, I believe we can ensure she will have a lovely home.’’

The two of them asked all the questions they had prepared about Eden’s health, behavior, training, and energy level. They arranged for someone to come by their house within the week to make sure that it’s safe for her. As soon as they signed all the paperwork and bought all the accessories, and some more because Stanley wanted to dress her up, they went home with her.

They spend a lot of time getting acquainted with what to do in order to take care of Eden and how to be the best owners or dads as they called themselves for their adorable blind puppy.

Three months after adopting Eden she was feeling totally comfortable in her new living environment. All of them were extremely happy that LeFou had the idea of a celebration for Eden’s sake so she can meet other dogs that their friends owned.

They organized a little photo-shoot in order to show everyone how joyful Eden was with her new family. They dressed her up and made sure she would always have either one of her dads around so she will smell them and feel comfortable. They had invited the shelter’s staff to the party so they can observe Eden’s transformation.

They had asked the receptionist to provide them with some photos of Eden from when she was in the shelter in order to create the first page of her own album. That ‘’before and after the adoption’’ photo cover was the most remarkable thing about the party.

One more detail that made everyone compliment how cute they are was the reason why they didn’t change her name.

According to Stanley, they kept her name Eden because she will always be their little paradise.

 

 


End file.
